


Bloody Tea

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Девушка, тихо смеясь и бормоча странности себе под нос, налила столь желаемый напиток в кружку. От жидкости исходил приятный, еле слышимый аромат, который с каждым мгновением затуманивал её разум всё сильней.





	Bloody Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю дарк-Мэдди, вот прям обожаю х)  
> Извините за ООС, что поделать.
> 
> Вдохновилась песней: My Chemical Romance — Blood
> 
> Коллаж — http://vk.com/doc326335407_437203860?hash=24b5d546076cfb4bfb&dl=8658e870f7d80927a4
> 
> Рисунок Мэдди от Юлии Рогач — http://vk.com/typical_eah_lover?z=photo-74227091_401656879%2Falbum-74227091_00%2Frev (спасибушки, получилось очень круто :з)

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_  
_Send you roses when they think you need to smile._  
_I can't control myself because I don't know how,_  
_And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

Мэдди находилась в Чайном магазине Безумного Шляпника. Девушка сидела за столиком, охваченная жаждой ещё одного глотка чая, что она заварила совсем недавно, но которого, к сожалению, уже не осталось в чайнике. Она с нетерпением ждала момента, когда нужные травы проникнут в жидкость и напитают её своей… особенностью. В этом помещении кроме неё и Эрл Грея, что сидел на столике и с опаской поглядывал на свою хозяйку, не было никого. Было раннее утро, поэтому Чайный магазин ещё не спешил открываться для своих посетителей. Да и тем, судя по всему, было не до чая в такой ранний час.

Девушка, тихо смеясь и бормоча странности себе под нос, налила столь желаемый напиток в кружку. От жидкости исходил приятный, еле слышимый аромат, который с каждым мгновением затуманивал её разум всё сильней.

— Что ты смотришь так на меня, глупый мышонок? — Мэдди наклонилась к Грею. — Думаешь, эта штука мне навредит? — Продолжала она говорить с мышью. — Мой отец сказал, что это может помочь в трудные минуты, а он всегда прав! — Перешла она уже на крик. — Не смей в нём сомневаться, слышишь!

Эрл лишь издал жалобный писк и спрятался за ближайшим чайником. Ему совсем не нравилась картина происходящего.

 _So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!_  
_Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough._  
_So give them blood, blood, blood._  
_Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

Раздался тот самый звук, когда открывая дверь, посетитель задевает милую подвеску на потолке. Губы Мэдлин преобразовались в грубый оскал. Казалось бы, обычный звук, который оповестил о том, что человек зашёл в дверь. Он задел подвеску, предназначенную для того, чтобы её задевали. Но как же был мил этот звук для ушей девушки, которая заждалась посетителей. Ей было слишком одиноко, нет никого, чтобы поиграть. Даже Эрл Грей убежал куда-то. Этот маленький негодяй…

Мэдди посмотрела на человека, который вошёл. Она сразу узнала блондинку. Девушку, что так обожала пить чай с яблочным пирогом. Та, ничего не подозревая, бросила Хэттер приветливую улыбку, садясь за ближайший столик.

— Эппл, пришла составить мне компанию? — Мэдди нервно опустила руку под прилавок магазина, пытаясь нащупать нож. — Ты же тоже любишь чай, моя дорогая… — Продолжала она, но наткнувшись рукой на лезвие ножа, порезалась и громко выругалась.

Вайт с любопытством посмотрела на свою подругу. Она сомневалась, что у той всё в порядке. Вернее, Мэдди всегда была немного не в себе, но сейчас блондинку что-то даже пугало в этой любительнице чая.

— Конечно, я всегда не против посидеть с тобой за чашечкой, — девушка решила, что не стоит обращать внимание на некоторые странности Хэттер.

— В таком случае, у меня припасено для тебя кое-что вкусненькое, — коварно улыбнулась Мэдлин, подходя к столу Эппл и пряча за своей спиной нож.

 _A celebrated man amongst the gurneys._  
_They can fix me proper with a bit of luck._  
_The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,_  
_But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Why thank you!)_

Мышонок наблюдал за всем из-под стола, боясь лишний раз высунуть свою мордочку. Эрл смотрел, как кровь Вайт брызгами бьётся о кафель помещения, перерастая из обычных капель в настоящие лужи крови. Его хозяйка яростно ударяла измученное тело блондинки ножом, держа ту за белые локоны, которые сейчас уже были красного цвета. Руки, платье и даже лицо чаёвницы были испачканы кровью Эппл.

— Кто на свете всех милее?! — громко пропела Хэттер, обрезая клочки волос своей жертвы. — Остались мы без локонов, свисавших так красиво с нашей головушки, да?! — девушка отпустила бездыханное тело Эппл на пол.

Она сидела на стуле, любопытно разглядывая свои окровавленные перчатки и нож. Что-то бормоча, она попробовала языком кровь, стекающую с острия.

— Ты очень вкусная, — сказала Мэдлин останкам, что валялись под её ногами.

Облизав металл ещё раз, она решила попробовать заварить чай, который бы разбавила кровью блондинки. Сделав все приготовления и не забыв добавить в эту смесь травы, что оставил её отец, Хэттер кровожадно ухмыльнулась.

— Можно же в чай добавлять сливки? Или молоко? — рассуждала она, рассматривая тёмную жидкость, что располагалась в чашке. — Так почему нельзя добавить кровь? Она же такая вкусная. — С этими словами Мэдди сделала глоток.

Оторвавшись уже наконец от кружки, она облизнулась. Это на самом деле было неплохо.

— Нарекаю это «Кровавым Чаем»! — крикнула она куда-то в потолок. — Нет, рассказчики, я не стану слушать ваших нотаций! — Раздражённо добавила девушка.

 _I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_  
_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough._  
_I gave you blood, blood, blood,_  
_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

Снова раздался желанный звук, оповещающий о новом клиенте.

Рейвен вскрикнула, когда вошла в помещение и увидела куски мяса, лужи крови и клочки белых, смешавшихся с красной жидкостью волос. Она прикрыла рот рукой, широко распахивая глаза. Когда девушка узнала в этой смеси безобразия одежду Эппл и очертания её тела, из её глаз полились слёзы.

Она хотела развернуться и убежать отсюда, крича о помощи, но у двери стояла Мэдди, преграждая ей путь. Девушка пошатнулась, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово. Из-за спины чаёвницы показался нож. Хэттер шла на Рейвен, показывая ей свой насмешливый оскал. Та, в свою очередь, отступала до упора в стену.

— П-прошу, дай мне уйти отсюда, — дрожащим голосом взмолилась она.

— Не стоит тебе плакать, подруга моя, — Мэдлин провела кончиком ножа по скоплению слёз, находящихся под глазами девушки.

Нервно смеясь, она воткнула острое лезвие металла прямо в горло своей очередной жертвы. Оттуда брызнула кровь, пачкая лицо Хэттер.

— Чем больше крови, тем больше нового чая по моему рецепту! — кричала она, смеясь, когда тело Квин безжизненно упало на холодный кафель.

Присев на колени, Мэдди запрокинула голову вверх, хохоча над чем-то. Она не знала над чем конкретно, но это «что-то» было определённо смешным.

Её отец, Безумный Шляпник, довольно улыбался, наблюдая за своей дочерью из-за чуть приоткрытой двери. Он смотрел на Мэдлин с гордостью, присуждённой всем любящим отцам.


End file.
